herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ketsu Onyo
Ketsu Onyo was a Mandalorian bounty hunter and an old friend of Sabine Wren. Biography Ketsu and Sabine attended the Mandalorian Imperial Academy together until they escaped. They were close friends, considering each other sisters, and had plans to become bounty hunters to join the Black Sun, and for an unknown period of time they worked as freelance bounty hunters. However, at some point, Ketsu abandoned Sabine to save herself, and at eventually succeeded in joining Black Sun. Hunt for the Courier Some time after Ketsu had joined Black Sun they tasked her with a mission: retrieve a rebel courier. Arriving on the planet of Garel, Ketsu followed Sabine, Ezra, and Chopper, who were also looking to find the courier, a Gonk droid called EG-86. Soon, a face off began between the two, which was interrupted by stormtroopers. The following fight led to Sabine escaping in a public transport, Ezra getting left on the surface, and Ketsu being detained, although she quickly escaped in her ship, the Shadow Caster. She then pursued her outside the planet's orbit, destroying the hyperdrive and trying to suck the droid into space but instead only sucked out Chopper. Ketsu then contacted Sabine and only gave her a few minutes time before she would blow up the shuttle and scoop her bounty from the debris, Ketsu, spotting Chopper disable her weapons, she used a tractor beam to prevent him falling back into Sabine's hands. Ketsu then boarder Sabine until she stated that she would not give the courier, Ketsu then berated Sabine for her belief in the rebel cause, thinking that it would only lead to trouble and telling her to grow up, as Sabine's words made her have a change of heart, an Imperial light cruiser begins to attack them for being in an imperial checkpoint, which prompts them to work together, but the tractor beam of the light cruiser catches them, but not before Sabine had rigged the shuttle with explosives and detached the shuttle from Ketsu's ship, causing the cruiser and the shuttle to explode. They then delivered the courier to Havoc Outpost, where Chopper had a hateful reunion with R2-D2. Ketsu then dropped Sabine off at Garel, where they said goodbye, hoping to see each other again someday. Helping the Rebels Ketsu later came to the aid of the Rebellion when they were looking for a new base, with Ketsu suggesting the Yawst System due to its apparent lack of Imperial activity. Despite her previous reluctance to become involved in the rebellion, Ketsu defended the Ghost from TIE Fighters using the Shadow Caster when Phoenix Squadron was attacked by the Imperial fleet under Admiral Kassius Konstantine. Personality Originally, Ketsu was blood sisters with Sabine, nearly family. They were best friends, even joining each other at the Imperial Academy until they both got fed up with the Empire, both resolving to become bounty hunters, join the Black Sun, and get off Mandalore. Until Ketsu got greedy and left her for dead. During this time she became bitter, cold, and selfish. She did not care what anyone was going to do with her targets unless she got paid. After her time with the rebels and reconciling with Sabine, she resolved to see a better future for herself. Finally setting down the right path. Weapons, Gear, and Skills Ketsu was a skilled Mandalorian, sporting a gray bodysuit with beige and gray plating with a holster for her blaster and comlink. She wore a red helmet with tubes attached to it for piloting. Ketsu was a skilled fighter, ranging in from everything from hand-to-hand combat to piloting. She was skilled enough to take on a squad of stormtroopers single-handedly. She was known to use a spear/staff/blaster-rifle as her personal weapon along with a side-arm. As she was working for Black Sun, she had access to her personal dropship, the Shadow Caster. Trivia * She is voiced by Gina Torres. * Her armor was based on unused concept art for The Force Awakens. * She is the second Mandalorian character in the series, the first being Sabine. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Protectors Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Successful Category:Mastermind Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Selfless Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Honest Category:Nurturer Category:Strong-Willed Category:Chaste Category:Charismatic Category:Lawful Good Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Martyr Category:Wrathful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Determinators Category:Egalitarian Category:Amazons Category:Harmonizers